Shibusen host club
by raelynn gross
Summary: Maka has gotten herself into some trouble at her new school; what can a girl do, well thats simple become a boy! rated M because i'm cautious
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: OK SO I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR OURAN HOST CLUB. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY TAKE ON THE SERIES AND DON'T FREAK OUT IF THINGS ARE CHANGED ABIT…I AM GOING TO TWIST THINGS LOL. SO I NOW BRING YOU…..  
>SHIBUSEN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB<p>Mama and papa divorced last year so mom went traveling leaving me with my dad. Of course this meant I was forced to go to the school he helped run. It's a prestigious school and my high grades made it possible for me to attend. As of right now though; as I scan the rooms for some quiet place to read, I stumble upon a <em>host club.<em>

"Welcome," chorused the small group of six. All were male and had the bodies of a god. Twin blondes stood holding each other; be it one was shorter than the other but a strong sense of love resonated from them. On the right far side resided a tall and silent black haired teen, his face skin was soft looking and had gentle indigo eyes with then lips. In front of him was a short blue haired boy smiling brightly at me. He laughed before jumping on the silent one's shoulders. Beside the center chair a white haired, red eyed boy smiled showing off jagged teeth and held a cool aura to him. At the middle stood a black haired boy with white stripes on the right of his hair. He wore glasses and held his chin with long tanned fingers.

"We are the Shibusen host club." The boy in the middle said as he stood using a regal pose.

"I am Death the Kid; leader of this fine club and son to the headmaster of this school." Kid proclaimed. I nodded confused by the strange group.

"And we are the Thompson twins; brotherly love binds us to one another in all acts." The two blondes declared. Once again I had to back up as they clung to my arms.

"I'm Tsubaki; the tall and silent type."

"And I'm Blackstar; strong god of love." Blackstar yelled making me flinch.

"Soul Eater is the name of this one; self- proclaimed cool man of the school. Don't let his appearance fool you he's quite gentle." Kid remarked as Soul retreated to a window away from the other host.

"Um; I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." I announced stumbling backwards into the door as Kid rushed to my face.

"Your so gorgeous; so symmetrical, your hair is cut so evenly and your bangs are evenly matched on both sides." He rambled touching my short boy cut hair. I grimaced now regretting having it cut this length. Damn fathers and mad scientist with gum.

"Um; yeah anyway I should be going." I rush as I avoid another jump from the headmaster's son. But as I stumble I feel myself hit an unstable pedestal causing the object on top to wobble. I rush to try and grab the vase but fail as my fingers brush it. A loud crash echoed in the small room as the Thompson twins glance at the carnage from behind me.

"And we were going to auction that off next week for 8 million yen." They pouted. What? 8 million yen no way.

"I'll have to pay you back." I murmur as I try and figure the amount in my head.

"With what money commoner; no second class citizen can afford that renaissance vase." Blackstar chirped.

"Yes how will he repay the debt Kid-sempai?" Soul asked as he rejoined the newest disaster. Wait did he just call me a, him?

"Well, with this much money being owed to us," Kid began before taking a seat and returning to his pre- symmetrical ways. "You must pay use back using your body." He finished. I bit back a curse. No way would I or could I do this I was a girl not some boy!

"As of now Maka Albarn, you are part of Shibusen's host club!" Kid ordered. I sulked as smiles covered the five faces. Even Soul who had been eyeing me this whole time smirked as he returned to his window after giving me a small wink.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL; ALSO IF YOU ENJOY THIS PLEASE CHECK OUT a SHIBUSEN MYSTERY COWRITTEN WITH ANGELOFFLUFFINESS.

A NEW HOST CLUB MANAGER

Tsubaki stood straight faced as Blackstar carried on with his foolish ways. The host club was entertaining a group of girls as usual today. Of course I had no interest in the subject but to pay off my debt I was forced to become a host under the false proclamation of being a boy. I can't help but wonder what papa would say if he found out I was in the host club with a bunch of boys?

"Maka is such an uncommon name for a boy." One of my female clients said as she put away her tea.

"Ah; yeah I know but it doesn't bother me much." I reply. My name had given the other host a clue to the fact that I was a girl but for some reason only Kid and Blackstar still thought of me as a guy. Soul was the first to realize my true gender. Throughout my first week of attending Shibusen academy I had learned several new things about my club members. For instance; Tsubaki Nakatsukasa came from a family who served under the Star clan but through marriage he and Blackstar were cousins. Soul Eater was from the prominent musical Evans family and played the piano. The Thompson brothers or Eli and Pat, were from a long line of fashion designers and cosmetic makers. Leaving Kid; as the only son from a long line of political leaders. As we finished cleaning after our guest that evening the doors to the old abandon library we are using burst open. A tall girl with her purple hair up in a ponytail barged in and began to cling to Soul's chest.

"Oh Sebastian; we are one and in love." She sighed as Soul kept his cool unfazed look. I quickly looked to the others to see if this had fazed them as much as it had me. Yep every one of my new friends had a look of confusion written on their faces.

"Hey, um why did she call Soul Sebastian? And who is she?" I ask hoping they could tell me. To my surprise it was Blackstar who answered the call.

"Soul's full name is Sebastian Soul Evans. But he dropped the first name and replaced it with his middle name and added Eater taking away the Evans part'" He explained. "But I have no clue who the broad is." Suddenly said broad jumped in front of us.

"Ok; my name is Blair De Kat," The purple haired lady proclaimed. Was it me or did she have cat ears and a tail? "And from now on I'm this host club manager." Wait, did she just say she was our manager? Where is kid?

"Um, Miss Blair, may I say something?" Kid asked as Soul moved closer to hide behind me.

"Of course you can." Blair said as she eyed the host leader.

"You are perfectly symmetrical." He stated before the self- proclaimed manager pulled him into her giant boobs for a hug. Soul didn't look to happy as he grumbled something and eyed the others. Once Blair disappeared he called the group to attention.

"Ok, so Blair is a girl and wants to be our manager; did anyone else realize that she could find out Maka's secret?" Soul asked as he pointed at me.

"Wait what's Maka's secret?" Blackstar and Kid asked confused.

"Maka's a girl," Eli said letting his brother finish.

"Yeah; girl, girl!" Pat chanted.

"When did this happen?" Kid asked eyeing me as he talked with Soul.

"Yeah, your god is confused." Blackstar added as he too began examining me.

"She's been a girl since she was born." Soul muttered placing himself in between me and my examiners.

"I wonder if her breasts are symmetrical." Kid pondered. Ok, no way was he going to measure my breast. As Kid brought out measuring tape I crossed my arms.

"No way in hell Sempai." I say bluntly. Soul and Tsubaki smirked as the twins comforted the disdained leader. I turned to face the albino who had brought our earlier situation to light. It was true, if she was our manager she would find out my secret.

"Well, guess I'll just return to being a girl." I state as I leave for the changing room.

"So do you hate being a host that badly that you're just going to give up like that?" Soul asked me. I paused to look up at him.

"No it's just; I can't keep this charade up if she out's me now can I." I reply as I give him my best smile. Soul takes a minuet before giving me a smile of his own. I did not feel comfortable with Soul's plan anymore as I stood in a pair of board shorts and a long white tank top and wearing a short-sleeved blue open jacket top. The bad part was not the clothes but the fact that they belonged to the albino who had dressed me. Stupid rich brats.

"Come on Maka try, and get comfy." Soul joked as he playfully punched my arm. I growled as I rubbed the now sore skin. Easy for him to say he was not at risk of being caught cross-dressing.

"Are you sure this will work, I mean my legs aren't exactly manly." I point out as he stares at my bare legs.

"True but blame it on your mom's genes." He told her as he placed a white fishers cap on my head.

"Sexy." He whispered kissing my nose.

"Are you secretly gay?" I asked trying to hide my blush.

"No but I can do things to you that would make those fake bimbo's wet their undies." He mused thinking of the money they could get. I suddenly feared for more than my sanity as Soul walked to the door. What had I gotten myself into?

"Ok, so first off as manager I'm renaming your status." Blair declared.

"Blackstar, you're the insecure bad boy, Tsubaki the quiet beauty, Eli, Pat the gay twin lovers, Kid the heartbreaker, Soul the demon angel of love, and Maka the feminine boy." Blair concluded. Should I feel insulted or what? I look to the others for confirmation but they seemed to be busy with their own title problems. Blair is looking at me maybe I should just calm down and take the title.

"Oh and Maka, we should totally have a sleep over this weekend." And with that six boys jaws dropped to the floor and our manager skipped out the door.

"Now what?" Eli asked the stunned group.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. NOR DO I OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL.

BLACKSTAR'S BROTHER?

Blackstar laughed as he finished his six thousand pushups to impress the many girls surrounding him. Tsubaki stood by him silently supporting the young ninja boy. I clapped alongside the girls impressed at the number he held and had barely broken a sweat.

"And there you have it girls. The great Blackstar has yet to lose to any opponent that has crossed his path!" Kid announced as he appeared from the crowed flanked by the devious twins. Suddenly the doors burst opened to reveal a tall boy wearing a middle school uniform with black hair and wearing thin glasses and a formal stance.

"Blackstar, I Akane challenge you to a duel." He announced proclaimed to the blue haired teen. The room went quiet as we all watched the duo face each other. The only ones who seemed unfazed by the turn of events were the original members of the host club.

"Um, who is he?" I asked confused as I fix the hem of my red long sleeved shirt. I had to be careful of where I sat due to black pants catching every little thing. Suddenly the floor vibrated as smoke and the sound of a machine echoed throughout the room.

"Akane Star, younger brother to Blackstar and second descendant of the Star clan." Blair announced as she emerged from the library floor.

"But I thought his family was extinct?" I whisper as Soul moves beside me.

"His brother lived." Was all the albino said before Blackstar began talking.

"Can I help you little brother?" the older sibling asked shooing Tsubaki away from his side. Akane smiled a twisted grin as he took a fighting stance. Blackstar did the same ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Should we stop them, I mean fighting's not allowed in school." I say as the group continued to ignore me. As the two brothers jumped at each other Akane brought out a Bo staff weapon.

"And it looks like Akane has a weapon now, what is Blackstar do!" Blair announced as she watched the fight like a cat watching fish.

"Is that legal to have a weapon in school!" I yelp still receiving no answer. Blackstar growled as he did a backflip to avoid the younger star's attacks. Once the blue haired boy was safely out of range Akane fell to his knees and smashed his fist to the ground in rage.

"I don't get it; he hit Blackstar so doesn't that mean he should win?" I ask curious at what had happened.

"Look closely at Akane-san's feet." Tsubaki instructed me as I gazed at the middle schooler. It took me a minuet but then I noticed that his pant hems had been sewn to the floor with kunai.

"And Blackstar-sempie wins!" Blair cries out with enthusiasm. Akane growled as he took out the knives binding him to the ground and vowed a rematch to the elder Star child. As he, left all eyes returned to the hyper blue boy.

"Blackstar, are you sure that you should be putting your brother off like this, I mean he doesn't seem that happy to me." I said as the older student left to speak with the many girls ogling him.

"He'll get over it; if he wants to win he needs to earn to take a loss." Blackstar called back before disappearing. Before I could comprehend his words though Soul put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just think about it," he replied before exiting the room and leaving me to my thoughts. What had Blackstar meant? I trudged to lunch later that day still confused at my friend's words.

"Hey Maka,"

"May we join you?" the twins asked taking a seat on each side of her.

"Hi Eli, Pat." I mumble trying to eat my boxed lunch. Both boys had a tray filled with expensive cuisine from all over the world, damn rich brats.

"So we heard that there's a dance at the end of this month," Eli began,

"Are you going?" Pat finished as they leaned in close to me. I groaned, I couldn't dance and plus I was supposed to be a guy.

"No," I announce bluntly. The twins smile Cheshire grins before snaking an arm each around me.

"It's a rule that all host members attend," Eli said taking a bite out of the vanilla pudding.

"Yeah, and you have to bring a date." Pat put in. I could feel my face growing paler, to make things worse papa would be there, and I would be forced to go…as a girl.

Another day had passed and like all other days I was in my same routine of making girls happy and arguing with Soul. Well was until Akane showed up again.

"Alright Blackstar, this time I refuse to lose!" the young sibling declared before rushing his opponent. Blackstar sighed as he easily dodged the attack. Akane snarled as he tried to punch then kick the blue haired teen. The host club watched mesmerized as even Blair stared speechless. The star clan brothers soon turned to weapons once again to fight as both sides took hits. I flinched as Blackstar was sent flying into a wall, I wanted to stop it but Soul had me by the shoulder ready to push me out of the way at a moment's notice.

"Why are you doing this?" I suddenly asked as all eyes fell to me. Who cared if I was suddenly the weird one I needed to know why it was so important to fight each other.

"He stole my spot." Akane snarled as he pointed an accusing finger to the older Star sibling.

"No I'm older therefore it's my spotlight." Blackstar retaliated. I growled, this whole thing was about some stupid family title?

"You're both idiots. You hate your brother because he was born first, why?" I ask as I feel Soul's grip tighten.

"He's weak and undeserving to continue the clan's legacy." Akane stated as he glared at the older brother.

"I see, so you're the lesser man for not admitting your own faults." I announce thinking my words carefully. This Akane person might make me use Soul as a shield soon.

"Maka's right, you're not very strong mentally." Eli stated.

"Just physically." Pat hummed out as he hung to his brother's side.

"Yes, Akane Star is abit of a family disappointment." Kid put in as Tsubaki nodded thinking of his own brother.

"You know nothing brat so stay out of this." Akane growled as he poked my nose. Soul growled pulling me behind him as he turned to Blackstar.

"Show Mr. Star from the premises." The albino ordered as Blair placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nya, how about some fish to cheer us up, my treat!" she smiled as the group exchanged looks. We each decided this was not our best plan as Blair placed the burnt fish infront of us.

"Is this safe to eat?" Tsubaki whispered as Blackstar took a bite. Soul had slipped his share into the assassin's plate moments before.

"If it isn't buy me a girl." I announce before taking my own reluctant bite. All face's but Blackstar's and Soul's turned green before a mad dash to the bathroom commenced. Thank god I was the only girl.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

MAKA'S NOT SO GAY DATE

I never could figure out why I had said anything. I mean it wasn't that I was against the little affair, and it was a secret from everyone. No one knew I was supposed to be a guy.

"Maka, thanks again for joining me." Soul said as he placed his arm around me on the park bench.

"No problem Soul, I'm really enjoying it actually." I reply as we sit back and enjoy the afternoon hidden in the park.

"That's cool, I wasn't sure if this was your taste or not?" he admitted as we smiled at one another. It was a comfortable silence as we waited for nothing in particular.

"You look beautiful today, you know as a girl." Soul remarked breaking the natural soundtrack.

"I am a girl." I state bluntly, but smiled still taking notice of the compliment. The albino smiled as he kept his gaze on me. Once again, we were surrounded by the natural silence that covered the park. A small blush crept across my face as I realized that I was getting a crush on my best friend and fellow host club member. To the whole school I was a boy and this relationship was taboo. Soul seemed to understand my mental quarrel as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"You look like a girl right now. No one will notice or recognize you as our fellow host." I cocked my head as he leaned forward towards my face. My blush grew deeper as he grasped my cheeks in his hands.

"S-Soul sempai," I whisper before his lips crush into mine. My eyes grew wide before I closed them to enjoy my first kiss.

"Sorry," he whispered after he broke the kiss and brushed back my hair.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it." I admit before giving him a timid kiss on the cheek. Soul smiled as he hugged me and began stroking my blonde locks.

"I love you," he announced as he kissed my forehead. I laughed as he continued to kiss the various parts of my head.

"Love you too," I reply before allowing myself to fall to his treatment.

"Alright, today I Blackstar, your god will be signing autographs." Blackstar announced as he held up his black marker. Various fangirls squealed as they surrounded the self-proclaimed god.

"Oh brother, why is he allowed near people?" Eli asked as he and Pat watched the newest host club activity. Blair had ordered a host member spotlight day, in which one or in the twins case two, members were to have the floor and perform their talent. It was meant to help expand the girl's romance genre.

"I think that he actually believes that he is a god to them." Pat laughed. I groan as I lean against the wall next to Soul; Tsubaki had long ago stopped trying to calm down the hyperactive teen.

"Let's not give him any ideas." Soul chuckled as Kid gave his nod of approval.

"Blackstar, what are you doing?" I ask as the blue ball came to my face.

"Ladies, I will now grant your wish of kissing Maka Albarn." Blackstar announced as both mine and Soul's faces turned red with rage. Of course, this went mistaken as embarrassment as Blackstar leaned into my personal bubble. Suddenly Soul's body was between our forms as Blackstar backed up confused.

"Dude, uncool, if you kiss Maka then you'll be taking Pat and Eli's place as the homo twins." Soul retaliated, as he made sure that I was safe behind him. The twins had by now joined the conversation and were giving Blackstar the evil eye.

"Oh, come on I won't still their spotlight, I'm way too big for their light." Blackstar boasted.

"Oh, Blackstar that's so godly of you, thinking of your subjects first!" cried a random fangirl causing me to blanch.

"Yes, your god is benevolent and loved by all!" Blackstar continued to rant as I turned to my fellow members.

"Who knew that Blackstar knew a word like benevolent," I muse before Kid shook his head.

"No he heard me use the term last week and it's become he's new word." Tsubaki admitted as he carefully watched his friend's actions amongst his subjects. As the floor started to shake all heads turned to were Blair normally turned up. By now, I had gotten over the craziness of her entrances.

"Ladies of the host club, I apologize but the club will be closing in five minutes." Blair announced as she twisted the hem of her cos play skirt.

"Sailor moon," I ask the others as our manager sunk back into the library ground.

"It's hot," Kid and Soul, muttered earning glares form both the twins and I.

"Well it is," Soul sulked as I grabbed a book and hit his head.

"Act like a grown up," I snarled before turning to entertain the few girls that refused Blackstar's charms.

"You like her don't you Soul," Kid whispered as the two stood against the far wall. Kid had taken to updating his ipad and working through the clubs finances.

"We confessed to each other yesterday." He whispered back as he watched his secret girlfriend talk with the other girls. He wished she could return to that world she had been forced to leave when she found the club. Her beauty was still there but hidden under boyish falsie.

"Hey Soul, do we still have any fancy Chinese pudding left?" I ask running up to him after the last of the guest leave. I swear a smile shadowed his lips before he pointed to the dining table that was set up earlier.

"Whatever's left on the table is what we have." He told me before I ran towards the table in search for the food.

"Maka that will put your tab at ten million," Kid replied coolly as I halted my actions. Ten million? Was he serious, I could barely handle my previous debt?

"Um, Kid could I maybe have at least one thing to eat without my payments going up?" I ask hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes, for the price of a five star restaurant." He replied as I hung my head in disappointment.

"Now, now Kid go easy on the commoner, she can't afford the basic things." Soul teased earning himself a glare from me.

"Your right Soul, a god like me wants all his disciples to be able to afford the finer basics." Blackstar yelled causing the majority of us to flinch back and cover our ears.

"So maka," Eli began.

"How was your date with Soul-kun?" Pat asked as Tsubaki joined them,

"Is he a good kisser?" the raven -haired boy asked. I was stunned that they would ask me the questions since he was a host. Didn't that usually mean you were a good kisser?

"Well?" they asked invading my personal space once again. Suddenly I was pulled back into a warm embrace before lips captured mine and I was taken into the familiar sensation of Soul's kiss. All eyes watched stunned at the image of an albino cool guy kissing the new male student who resembled a girl.

"So is he good?" Blackstar asked as he pushed the twin's heads downward.

"See for yourself." I laugh as Soul kissed my throat. None of the other boys offered to move until a smile split the twin's faces. Both Soul and I shuddered as each twin flanked our sides.

"Tomorrow is your turn for the spotlight right Soul sempai?" Eli asked coyly as Pat grabbed at my chest.

"Yeah, and?" the albino asked moving me away from the groping twin.

"We relinquish are title as the homo twins to you. Just do to Maka what you would do in the privacy of your own home." Pat said as he began poking at the two of us.

"No way, Maka would be forced to leave the club and worse forced to leave by her father." Soul began.

"I see no problem; it would actually bring in more customers." Kid smiled liking the idea more. Tsubaki nodded knowing his friend would enjoy it. Soul shook his head as I walked away from the club. Maybe I should make rice for dinner. Papa would like that I think I just hope he doesn't ask about anything personal like always. As I entered my home and began dinner, my thoughts strayed back to Soul. He had kissed me and actually told me he liked me. As I placed the rice in the cooker, I tried to figure out what was so special that a cool guy like him would go for an ordinary girl like me.

"Oh Maka," papa's voice rung out from the foyer of our home. He's home early that's new.

"In the kitchen," I yell as I hear him approach. The rice finished and I began to make papa's plate.

"So I have you heard that school pictures are next week." He began trying to start a conversation. I gulped trying to keep a straight face as I shook my head. Hey in truth I really had no clue, no one had warned me.

"Will I get to see my precious Maka's first high school photo?" Spirit asked me.

"Hell no," I hiss before finishing my food.

"But Maka, you never take school pictures; no boy will ever go after you if you keep your looks like this." Spirit explained going serious for once. Usually he was a womanizing cry baby, but I guess now wasn't one of those times. Still he could never know about Soul.

"Do I really have to get a stupid picture that no one will care to look at?" I ask frantically searching for a way out of this situation. Spirit once again took a firm voice with me.

"Maka, what if that Evan's boy asked for a picture?" he asks me. I freeze, how did he know about Soul. We had only been dating for a few days.

"Maka I'm the vice principle of Shibusen academy, therefore, I know everything that goes on in the school. Plus you look so cute in that host club uniform." That made me drop the plastic container I was using to put away the rice. He knew about the host club.

"I just can't believe that none of them put a move on you, but octopus head needs a proper welcome to my family." Translation, I want to meet him and interrogate the brat that dares mess with my Maka. I sigh before nodding and continue my previous work.

"Let's invite him over tomorrow for dinner." Spirit exclaimed. I shook my head but agreed before marching to my room. How could he ask something like that, papa usually hated when I brought guy's over. Maybe he was finally noticing I was a high school teenager.

"So is he good to you?" he asked following me into my room.

"What?" I ask confused as he takes a seat on my bed.

"I just want you to be prepared if he you know…" Spirit told me as I blanched in disgust. No way was papa trying to explain to me the birds and bees.

"Papa, no, no way." I scream as I try to push the red head from my room.

"But Maka, my little baby needs to know a man's true intentions!" my father replied.

"Trust me I heard you and mama yell, I know your intentions." I respond as the doorbell rings. Great, more people to hear our arguments.

"Papa, the door." I call out as red disappeared into his room. Pathetic and I wonder why I ask the man for anything. I open the door hoping it's just a sells man, but like always I was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR OURAN HOST CLUB

MAKA'S NOT SO GAY DATE PART 2

I froze as I gazed at the figure unbelieving the sight.

"Doctor Stien, what are you doing here?" I asked perplexed, last I saw him he was in India dissecting random endangered animals and putting gum in my hair.

"Hey Maka how's school?" Stien asked me as he walked in uninvited like always.

"Great, dad's in his room." I answer closing the door and offering him some left over dinner, which he denies. I call for dad and take a seat infront of the mad doctor.

"So, why have you returned?" I ask trying to make conversation. Stien messes with a loose string on his lab coat before commenting on the physical exam that takes place tomorrow at school.

"Great, something else the guys forget to tell me." I seethe now angry with the group I'm faking my identity for.

"It was announced and placed on fliers throughout the school Maka; maybe you're just not that observant." Stien suggested. Murder was a very easy thing for me to think of and Stien could easily fall prey to a wild animal attack.

"Stien your back?" Spirit said as he entered the room looking fresher than when he had left.

"Yep, when you asked me to return for physicals I couldn't refuse." The doctor smiled as I tried to retreat from the madness the two men were emitting. Maybe I could hide at the library. No, to many people there that could recognize me.

"Maka was so cute with long hair." Spirit wailed as Stien showed him my last school picture I was forced to take. Maybe if they would stop putting gum in my hair I would still have my log hair, you know just a thought.

"Maka, why don't you tell Stien what a wonderful year you're having." Spirit suggested as I shot him an evil glare.

"Thanks to you and papa I have to pretend I'm a boy for a host club that I owe about ten million dollars too." I smile before leaving for my room.

"Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked in worry as he watched Blackstar do his morning pushups.

"Yeah, just a little distracted about the physicals." I reply hoping that when they called my class I would be able to skip unnoticed.

"Don't worry all they do is make you take off your cloths and then touch you inappropriately." Soul mused as he read a music magazine.

"Why do I not believe you?" I ask glaring daggers at the albino I chose to date. Before I can hear his retort my father's voice rings throughout the halls. The twins grab my arms as they drag me to the exam rooms. Soul and the others follow in silence, as a knowing smirk ghost's his lips. I can't feel my body, why do rich kids get such elegant treatment. Maybe it's a good thing I never use the school's bathroom. Casually the twins and majority of the host club began stripping causing me to blush as I attempted to look everywhere but at my fellow club members. Suddenly I was called forward as a squeal of fangirls rush to my changing room. Shouldn't this be against the rules?

"Maka, you really should learn to trust that nice specimen you call a boyfriend." A smooth voice told me as smoke filled my sight.

"Stien, why are you here?" I ask confused before the curtains fling open and the host club members enter.

"Stien is doing your physical personally since he is your family doctor it's perfectly legal." Kid announced to us as Soul began ordering the others to keep watch for any ogling fangirls. I nod as the boys disappear leaving only Soul's back with me and Stien. It only took a few minutes for the doctor to do my check up and send me back with the many host members and fans.

"I'll be over for dinner later Maka." Stien told me before pushing me from the room. I nod weakly before the sounds of the twins and Blackstar's whining filled my ears.

"Can we come for dinner too?" they asked as I tried to ignore them. Soul smirked placing his arm over my shoulders.

"So buddy, I like potatoes and steak with a baked potatoes'." Soul whispered to me as we walked pass the many rich students attending Shibusen academy. I knew that now I would have to invite the whole host club to my small commoner apartment. Well, this would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR OURAN HOST CLUB

**THE HOST CLUB FOR DINNER**

Why am I always wrong? This whole host club for dinner thing had to be my worst plan ever. As of right now Stien was trying to dissect Kid, Tsubaki was trying to get Black Star down from the center of the table the twins were threatening to catch the house on fire and my father seemed interested in dismembering Soul. Why me?

"Alright, it's time for your god to stuff this whole steak in his mouth!" Black Star yelled as Tsubaki tried to hush the ongoing encouragement the other houseguests were yelling.

I felt the tiny pang as my head hit the table top. Stein had now grown intent on watching the blue haired host. Soul had managed to cower at my feet under the table as papa tried to attack him with a steak knife I had unwisely given him earlier.

"Everybody stop it right now!" I yell.

As silence covers our small home, I continue, "I invite you all here because I thought you could all act like mature adults but now I see that I was wrong. So now I ask you all to leave before I do something I would regret." I snarl as the small group stood frozen.

Soon enough, the group began leaving one by one out the door. Even papa had left to hide with Stein at the local Chupa Cabra's bar. Pleasantly, I left to clean the remains of the kitchen. I was halfway finished when the clouds began to roll in signaling an approaching storm. I hate storms, there loud, wet, and just not fun. I scream as a loud clasp of thunder follows the bright flash outside the window. True it had been stormy all afternoon but I had no idea a storm this severe could happen this fast. The tree's seemed to be losing their leaves at a rapid rate as the wind picked up. Papa would be out all night with Stein leaving me home alone with the bad weather for company. Maybe some TV would help settle my nerves. I smile, taking a seat on the soft sofa and clicking on the old TV papa had bought a few years ago after he and Stein destroyed the old one by wrestling. I had only been watching the funny videos when the lights dulled and went out leaving me in a cover of darkness. I shake in fear as the sound of thunder returns after being drowned out by the TV sounds. I flinch as footsteps echoed towards me. Maybe my mind has finally left me. Carefully I turn to the sound of the steps gasping as a shadowy figure gets illuminated by the lightning. Before I can leap away strong arms wrap around me and quiet shushing sounds and a comforting embrace meet me.

"Good thing I came back," Soul whispers as I cling to his muscled chest.

I flinch with each clash of thunder as the two of us make our way to my room. Once there we sit on the bed and wait out the storm.

"So, you want to talk about something to ignore the storm?" Soul suggests as I keep my head hidden beneath his neck.

"Like what?" I ask, not at all convinced he can distract me from this stormy night.

"Why are you so afraid of storms?" he asks me as another thunderclap echoes throughout the house.

In all honesty I couldn't remember why I was afraid of the natural weather.

"I guess I've always associated stormy weather with my papa's cheating. Before mom left, he would leave for hours with Stein and flirt with the local bar maids and girls, leaving mama and me home alone. She would cry and I would try to make her happy, but I never succeeded and it would always storm. It even stormed when mama told me goodbye," I whisper unable to continue the memory.

Soul seemed to understand because he just hugged me tighter to his frame. It felt wonderful and weird to have someone here with me after being alone for so many years. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I shuffle to try and hide the embarrassing liquids. Soul smiled, taking the pad of his thumb and wiping away the droplets from my eyes before I can do anything.

"Your too beautiful to shed such unneeded tears my angel." He whispers into my ear.

His breath feels warm against my cool skin as I sink lower into his embrace. Never before had I been handled or talked to in such a way as he was speaking. He treated me as if I was a fragile doll; it felt somewhat nice.

"It's sad that you grew up alone after your mother's death, sad that your father would abandon the two of you like he did. But know this Maka, I shall never leave you," He told me in a fierce whisper that sent shivers down my spine.

I knew he was not lying; no man or creature could lie with that tone he was using. Soul was being his usual protective self but also he was acting the boyfriend type I read about in all the books. Different from the way he spoke to his host clients. I was special to him; I was his angel sent to rescue him from a demonic prison.

"I love you Soul," I whisper, sleep was beginning to take its hold and I did not want to let him go.

"I love you too my angel. Now go to sleep Maka, I'll stay 'till you ask me to leave," He replied before leaning back against my pillow and covering us up.

"But what if my papa returns?" I ask in worry.

Right now making papa mad while Stein was here wasn't smart...

"I'll hide and then return to you when it's clear," Soul responded as he kissed my cheek affectionately, effectively sending me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER" I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR OURAN HOST CLUB

**MEDUSA GIRLS SCHOOL OF THE PERFORMING ARTS?**

"So the Medusa girl's school of the performing arts is sending one of their top clubs here." Kid announced as we huddled for the host club weekly meeting that Friday.

"Yeah, I think it's called the Snake club." Eli responded as I sipped my instant coffee. I knew nothing about this school although the name Medusa was a little familiar.

"So Maka-chan, how about we go to the beach this weekend?" Soul asked as he pictured the blonde in a bathing suit.

"Sure, sounds fun." I smile before Blackstar rushes forward in a panic.

"We're out of coffee!" he screams causing me to rethink the plan of allowing him to the caffeine in the first place.

"Maka quick you have to get more!" Pat screamed in my ear as he jumped around me. I sigh in defeat as the hosts all urge me out the door. Once I finished shopping I headed back to the school hoping it would be awhile before they needed more coffee. Suddenly I knocked into something with pink hair.

"Oh, sorry about that." I apologize before the girl grabbed my shoulders and twirled me around.

"No my beauty, I should apologize for nearly bruising your wonderful pure face." The girl responded. Elsewhere at the host club, the members were being assaulted by two females, one with a frog like costume and the other with a rat costume.

"We are the snake club my name is Eruka frog ribbit," stated Eruka.

"And I'm Mizune Mouse chi, chi." Mizune said flipping back a strand of short pink hair. Kid was the first to move.

"As host club president I am proud to welcome such wonderful beauties to our club." He began. Both girls glared at him before turning to the hall. Approaching footsteps caused the host members also glance that way. A tall pink haired female marched forward towing a dazed Maka behind her.

"Maka!" Soul called as he tried to rush forward to the blondes rescue.

I could hear Soul and the others calling my name as Crona introduced herself. It seems her other friends had already been acquainted with my male counterparts.

"As stated before we are from Medusa girl's school of the performing arts," Crona said taking charge. "And we want to take the beautiful Maka with us. You men are taking advantage of the poor girl and we find this offensive." Blackstar and the others stood in stunned silence. Soul looked on the verge of tears at the thought of losing his girlfriend.

The mere thought of leaving the host club scared me. I tried to find a way out of this or at least to see if these weird women were joking. Suddenly the floor below us began to vibrate.

"Great she returns," Eli huffed.

"I thought she left to visit France?" Pat finished. I sigh as Blair pops into view wearing a skimpy Witch uniform with a pumpkin ball at the end of her hat.

"Medusa's girl's school of the performing arts; best known for their all girls ani-club. Each member of this club is dressed as a different animal of their choice. Of course, there are some members who are dressed as normal humans and refuse an animal." Blair explained as each person gazed at her in awe.

"We can give Maka the female guidance she is clearly lacking here; therefore I say we take her back to Medusa's with us." Crona ordered as Mizune and Eruka nodded.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" I ask as they try and drag me from the room. Eruka paused before looking to her leader.

"She's right, we should give her at least a day to decide whether or not to come with us, ribbit." The frog cos player replied helping me back on my feet.

"Well, Maka's book of Edgar Allen Poe's works just finished its bid at twenty thousand." Kid remarked eyeing his ipad. My eye twitched as I glared at the screen showing my most loved book.

"Cool, I could have sworn that would be the least seller." Soul pointed out as I smacked his head.

"It was hard to get," Pat stated.

"But we did it," Eli finished as they moved from my reach. I shook my head as Tsubaki tried to comfort me and stormed out of the building. I can't believe they actually did that to me. It was my things they we're taking and I don't recall them asking. Maybe I should transfer to that damn girl's school. Probably not a butler in the bathrooms.

"Oh Maka!" an elderly woman called as I tried to unlock my apartment.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Stevens." I reply hoping she doesn't stay long, I really need to go to the store. Stupid host members eating all my food.

"I brought over some sugar cookies for you and those cute gentlemen you had over the other day." Mrs. Stevens continued as we walked inside the cramped apartment. Well it seemed that the host club made a lasting Impression on my land lady.

"Thanks, well I have to get going and do some shopping," I smile ushering her out the door in the nicest way possible. After watching her leave, I made my way to the store on the corner.

Today was the day I would give my answer to the Medusa snake club. As I pass the front court yard Crona and her assistants block the entrance.

"Do you have an answer my fair maiden?" Crona asks as both Mizune and Eruka begin leading us towards the library to confront the host club. As they opened the doors the usual rose pedals that greeted us into the room flew out, but the usual sight of cosplayed boys did not. Instead there sat six badly dressed and makeuped women.

"What is the meaning of such atrocity?" Crona wailed falling dramatically to the floor.

"It's an outrage, ribbit!" Eruka croaked as she tried to help her fallen leader.

"Chi-Chi," Mizune agreed.

"Maka, it is true we have forgotten that you need a women's touch every now and then, therefore we have decided that you can always come to us if you need anything." Soul said as he silently begged with his eyed for her to stay.

"Yeah Maka, just call us your big sister's." Pat laughed as Eli and Blackstar nodded beside him, her; right now I wasn't so sure. But as I thought more on it and seeing the whole host club cross dressed for me, it made me think about the friends I had. The whole room went quiet as I fell to the floor laughing. I couldn't breathe as my ribs ached with the sudden pangs of laughter I had. My body was convulsing as the Medusa girl's school snake club and the Shibusen academy host club watched me with concern. Soon, the twins and Blackstar joined me in my fit.

"You guys are hilarious, why even do something like this?" I ask perplexed. True I already had an idea for the reason but I wanted to know exactly why.

"You were going to leave us." Soul replied quietly as Kid and the others nodded in agreement.

"No I wasn't, look I'm honored you'd like me to join your school, but I came to Shibusen with a plan for my future and I don't won't to change that now." I smile as the three girl's sigh in rejection.

"Fine, but know this maiden, I Crona Gorgon will never give up." And with that the trio disappeared. I quickly dodge the mob of cross dressers before I could get smothered into a group hug.

"Thanks you guys, but next time just ask before you take my things." I say before taking my own leave for classes.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL OR OURAN; BUT ITS CHAPTER 8 FT. KID

**Kid's story**

A slap rang out across the now silent host club. Kid was on his knees clutching his right cheek as his father stood over him, hand still raised.

"Kid senpai, are you okay?" Eli asked as he rushed forward to help his friend.

"Yes thank you," Kid stated before getting up and walking away from the small group in silence.

"That was harsh," I mutter as Soul nods beside me. Blackstar seethed beside me as Tsubaki tried to calm him down.

"Lord Death has always been hard on Kid senpai." Pat whispered, as Eli remained silent on the floor.

"Why is he like that toward his son?" I ask surprised that someone could be so mean to their only child. The group remained quiet before Eli spoke up.

"Well everyone else knows so why not you." He said taking a more casual stance on the floor.

"Kid's mother died when he was born," Eli started.

"Leaving Lord Death to bring up his son alone, Kid is the heir of a political man Maka." Pat stated.

"At first it was a great relationship, Kid followed his fathers every order without fail, but one stormy night Kid disobeyed his father's orders. You see Maka Kid was never supposed to befriend us twins let alone fall in love with one of us." Pat told us. I freeze in my spot at the sudden realization of Kids love life.

"At first no one knew even now it's still a well -guarded secret, so it's no surprise that you didn't know." Eli smiled.

"Um, it's cool I was just surprised." I reply quickly waving off the news.

"Anyway, no one, not even me realized their love until first year high school." Pat laughed.

"Sadly Kid senpai's father also discovered the secret that year. Kid created the host club so that we could be together and not look suspicious, to hide the fact of our love." Eli whispered.

"In this world Maka, we rich prestigious children have to hold up a pure image an image that can be tarnished easily by even the slightest smudge of insecurity." Soul explained as Blackstar and his cousin nod in sadden accepting.

"Even for us a Star clan member, a lot hangs on how people perceive me." Blackstar told me.

"But it's not fair, we should be able to love who we want and be who we want." I say in rage.

"We don't get to live in that kind of world commoner." Kid seethed as he walked forward taking Eli into his arms. I glare at him, mad at both him and his father for being so blind.

"He's right Maka, even in today's modern age higher rich families allow money and high standings to rule." Tsubaki sulked.

"It's a burden we all share; the only exception to that rule is you Maka Albarn." Kid told me before stealing a kiss to Eli's cheek.

"Even you and I are a forbidden love that cannot continue forever." Soul whispered. I hang my head in distaste at the fact that these stupid rich kids could allow something as stupid as old traditions to rule them. This was a modern age meant for change.

"Even Eli and I can't be together forever, and that's a fact we've both known for a long time." Pat said as Eli shivered in Kids arms.

"True it will be hard to leave my brother who's always been with me since birth, but it has to be done, for nothing last forever." Eli smiled.

"True nothing last forever, so why not stop following old traditions of your families!" I ask in rage eyeing the six men before me. Their heads hung low in shame as I shook in anger. Had they no idea how dumb this all sounded for this time frame?

"Maka-chan, you're a smart girl but Soul and Eli are right, nothing last forever and we can't change tradition overnight. Please understand that even though your father works for Lord Death and your mother is off traveling you're still obliged by tradition yourself." Tsubaki smiled.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You want to be like your mother, which isn't any different from us. We thrive to make our parents happy and be like them. Just as you want to make your family happy." Blackstar put in as the others nodded. It should have scared me that Blackstar was the one to state that instead of one of the calmer host members, but right now, I wanted nothing more than to leave them. As I retreat form the library and school I try to think of why the boys truly wanted to be together. If what Blackstar and Tsubaki had told me was true then I was being a hypocrite. Soul and the others must have been connected somehow? Yeah their families treated them harshly, so did mine, I was forced to study for my grades and work for my scholarship's. Even then, I was never put under the strain of taking over either of my parents jobs. Maybe if they just reflected over what the host club had done since it started? I'm sure that they would find the proof they needed about not using eachother.

"Oi, Maka you home?" Soul called as he opened her window. It was left unlocked for just this reason, though currently he knew she wanted nothing more than for him to drop dead.

"Hi Soul, I figured you would have been here sooner." She greets. Or he could be wrong, she seemed happy.

"You making dinner?" he asks cautiously as he sniffs the air.

"Yep, steamed broccoli with sliced potatoes and baby carrots. It's a type of beef stew." She explains. Maybe Soul should be worried. Normally a calm and collected Maka was fine, but after a major upset like the one at the host club today, Maka should be fuming at him.

"I see, but surely it cannot taste as good as you my angel." Soul whispers pulling her into his embrace and gently nibbling her ear. A wicked smile curves onto Maka's face as she grabs his arms and throws him over her shoulders and pins him to the floor. A soft "Ow' meets her ears before a cringing Soul opens his watery eyes.

"You rich boys are such pansies." I laugh returning to my dinner. I hear my boyfriend's soft angered growls as he takes a seat at the table.

"And I'm to take that as my punishment?" he asks me glaring at my head from beneath his bangs. He thinks he's so cool.

"Normally yes, but today at the club what you all said. I know it's true and I can see how I resemble that somewhat." I begin, as Soul fully looks me in the eye.

"I can't help but wonder if you truly meant it when you all said you joined for the gains of it." I muster refusing to meet his bright red eyes. It wasn't until I felt his strong arms twist me to face him that I met his eyes.

"My angel, you have nothing to fear for I am here with you." He told me as he brushed away loose strands of ashy blonde hair. I couldn't help but feel safe as he continued to brush my hair with his fingers. His dark velvety voice began lulling me to sleep even though I try to fight it.

I awoke to darkness wrapped in the warm silk of my blankets. How I had gotten here eluded me until I located the cause slurping on instant noodles by my laptop.

"Tell me again how a commoner like you can afford this?" he asks noticing I'm awake.

"It came from Walmart." I reply not at all ready for a fight. I look over at my clock and realize it's nearly three A.M.

"What's a walmart?" he ponders as a vain threatens to pop in my head.

"The evolved form of the dollar store, now why are you here senpai?" anger threatening to overload as I search the room for nothing in particular. Wait, how did I get in my pajamas?

Senpai, did you dress me in my night cloths?" I ask trying to sound calmer than I was. By the look on Soul's face I must have failed because he looked plum scared right now.

"Well you were sleeping so peacefully," he began.

"And," I encourage.

"And, I didn't want to wake you." He concluded. My face must have given away my anger, or the fact that I haven't eaten yet. Either way Soul somehow managed to sneak from my room and return minutes later with more instant noodles. How he managed to cook them that fast I would never know, nor would I want too.

"Kid, maybe we should stop." Eli whispered as the two laid in Kids bed. Kid nodded as he kept his eyes locked on the dark ceiling.

"Going to ignore me?" Eli asked playfully shoving the chairman's son. A smile played across his face as he turned to the blonde haired boy beside him.

"No, I'm actually thinking about what Maka said earlier today." Kid whispered. Eli gave him a searching look.

"It made since didn't it. We did just become a host club for the family standings." Kid said as he sat up to rub his face.

"Did we, I mean at first I thought so too, but now that I think back on it we seemed to be more relaxed and unruled by our family ties. Even Soul seemed more relaxed." Eli explained. Kid nodded also thinking back to the various times the club was together. After meeting Maka, the group had become even more excited at the group. But now, that the year was near its end and the big dance coming up, things seemed to be changing for the worse. If things didn't change soon then all would end in horror.

"It's going to be fine Kid, I assure you that nothing will change between us friends." The Thompson boy assured. This seemed to calm Kids mind as he closed his eyes to sleep, tomorrow he would confront the group.

Why were we not holding any business today, this was not like Kid.

"Yo, so what's going on?" Soul asked as the others nodded their approval. Kid cleared his throat before marching forward.

"Yesterday we all thought back to why we joined the host club. Maka's words had made us think about the true reasons why we stayed together this long." He announced pushing his black hair back behind his ear.

"And what are you getting at?" Pat asked as he poked at a yawning Blackstar.

"Yeah, what are you getting at Kid?" I ask thinking he's trying to blame me for something.

"Just that we were fine until you stated the fact that we were all just following orders from our parents." Eli said as he pointed an accusing finger at me. Oh, that was it, made since seeing, as the whole entirety of the school happened to be just following orders.

"Ok, but wasn't I right, you were all just following your parents orders." I tell them taking a seat at an unused table.

"Commoner's aren't supposed to point things like that out though." Blackstar laughed, of course I have no idea why he is laughing.

"He's right, you shouldn't be able to point these things out." Soul told me taking a book from one of the various shelves filled with books beside him. Wait, why were their book shelves filled with books here? I quickly voice my question to the host members.

"It is a library." Kid smiled.

"A library," Chorused the other host in unison.

"You're such a commoner." Soul laughed adding to my anger. Sometimes I wondered why I stayed.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB; THEREFORE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS INSTALLMENT AND LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE END. AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS I HAVE RECEIVED SO FAR.

**SOUL'S STORY AND MAKA'S HEART ACHE.**

We were cleaning up the host room after school one evening when I cornered Soul near the windows overlooking the courtyard.

"Soul do you have a minuet," I ask taking a seat beside his cool figure.

"What's on your mind Maka?" he ask smiling at me with his shark tooth grin. I can't help but smile back as the two of us turn to watch the remaining host clean.

"I was wondering what your family was like." I ask finally after working up the courage to ask such a touchy personal question. Soul remained silent as his face became emotionless. He never discussed his family, not even to his friends of the host club.

"Look, it's okay if you don't want to answer, I understand." I quickly say hoping to bring him out of his withdrawn shell. After a few more minutes of silence, he began to speak.

"I was born the second son of two famous musicians, a flutist, and a violinist. My brother Wes became a violinist like our father, he is the one destine to take over the record company our family owns; Death records. I was forced to learn the piano yet I held no interest in it. My music was dark and unloved much like me. It reflected my hatred to the family I was born in too. The expectations I was forced to live up to. I hated them all." Soul growled as he remembered those years he was forced to live alone.

"Soul, as the second child it is up to you to work hard and succeed your brother. We as your parents have given you the tools needed to succeed; all you must do is use it." Mr. Evans said as an eight-year-old Soul nodded in understanding. For years he worked and worked to meet his parents expectations of him, but once he got into his final year of middle school his brother had become his father's apprentice. Soul had no love or wanting of the rich life his parents were forcing upon him. One boy helped him see that.

"Hello Soul, I am Death the Kid," Kid bowed as he stood regally before the albino's desk.

"Hey," Soul said politely. Kid, only son of the school chairman, Mr. Death.

"I'm starting a club at the beginning of the high school year. So far the Thompson twins, Blackstar, and Tsubaki are joining, would you like to join?" he asked. The Thompson twins, heirs to the Thompson fashion designs. Blackstar, heir to the Star clan family with his servant cousin Tsubaki.

"What kind of club is this, by those names it just sounds like your gathering the top family names for a political club?" Soul stated as he carefully watched the young Chairman's son.

"Yes going on names it does sound like that, but I can assure you it's nothing of the sort. I want to start a host club." Kid smiled at the now silenced and frightened albino.

"You're kidding, right?" Soul asks confused. Kid shook his head and smiled holding out his hand for the albino middle schooler.

"I'd be honored if you join us Soul Evans, think of it as a way to get to know the competition." Kid remarked smirking as he looked ahead in thought.

"Just leave me alone will ya." Soul said standing to leave the room.

"Take your time, I'll return in a week for your decision. But if you come up with an answer before then let me know." With that the young son of Shibusen academy's chairmen left the room. It took a while for Soul to maul over the idea of being in a host club with the country's who's, who's sons. But if Kid was right this could be his big chance to secure his future and name. Although unlike what kid had stated, this was also a good time for him to have a little fun with the ladies. Not that he would let others know that but he could have fun with the idea a little, and with big names around him he could find out all the juicy problems and weakness of the big business and gain a new fortune outside of music. Soul smiled the whole way home, even going as far as to actually greeting his brother and parents. Usually he stayed put up and practicing his piano.

"Did you have fun at school today?" his mother asked once they gathered around dinner. Soul smiled before answering.

"Yes mother, I made friends with Mr. Death's son. It seems he wants me and other prominent sons to form a club with him in high school." He announced.

"That's great news son, befriending such high people would do well for our company." Soul's father smiled in thought. Yes, it would benefit the record company, but it would also do to benefit my own intentions.

"You're doing well little brother, keep this up and I may have to worry about you stealing my spotlight." Wes laughed politely. It made the younger Evans smile brighter as he thought of taking the spotlight from the prodigal eldest son.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly dear brother, it would do neither of us well to fight though am I right?" Soul asked blood red eyes bearing into the lighter red of his brothers.

"Enough boys eat your vegetables before they get cold." Their mother said eyeing her two sons with worry. Soul and Wes did as told, neither taking their eyes from one another. After dinner as Soul lay in bed, he thought over the pros of him joining the host club. On the plus side, befriending the twins would give him a say in the fashion industry that he could use for clients or his own needs. The star clan would be a valuable bond in case he needed force in the military. Finally, to befriend Kid would guarantee his say in the school and political field. Yes, this host club was the best opportunity for him to pull his name from the family ties he was forced into. He, Soul Evans would use the host club to gain his own title and family bonds.

I stare in silence as Soul finished his story. Surely, he couldn't still feel that way, the whole host club would be heartbroken.

"Please tell me you don't really think all that?" I plead as I give him a teary-eyed look. Soul turned his gaze to the now relaxing group as they laughed at a random joke told by Blackstar and Pat.

"Sometimes, I feel that all Kid and I really did was be in this club to gain a upstart on competiveness of the families." Soul whispered before taking my hand and spinning me to face him.

"Maka I love you, but I don't know if I can keep this charade up, I'm slipping, losing focus. As a family second born, I need to stay on my toes and secure my name sake. To do that I have to be focused and with you and the host club I find it hard." Soul whispered. I stand froze before taking a deep breath and looking him in the eyes.

"And what will you do senpai?" I ask steeling myself for his answer but before I could do that the doors to the library fling open.

"Hi papa, welcome to the host club." I bow before helping him to a seat on the couch.

"I'm not here for a social visit Maka, there is someone I would like you to meet." Dad say's before calling over a young pink haired girl I had hoped to never see again.

"Crona Gorgon, meet Maka your knew fiancé'." With that announcement Soul and the rest of the host club look over in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL

**MY NEW FIANCE'? **

Crona smiled as she cuddled closer to me. My fellow host members were still speechless as I glared at my father. Would mother go for this, did she even know about this?

"Papa, I'm confused, why Crona and me?" I ask not at all understanding what was going on. Soul seemed in the exact same boat as me seeing as he was currently eyeing the pink haired woman with eyes to kill stares.

"Papa has decided that this would be the best way for you to experience the pleasures of life without the aid of some stupid boys." Spirit smiled, clearly he was thinking this without any clue, Well time to point out the obvious.

"Does mom know about this?" I ask him smiling at my own thoughts of mama being angry.

"Yep, she's the one who came up with it." He told me. Ok was not expecting that bit of news.

"But she's a girl." I bluntly put out. I mean I'm not against lesbianism relations but, I'm straight.

"Maka my flower, I knew we were destined since I first saw you." Crona said in her usual majestic, dramatic fashion. I forced a smile hating the fact that I was being forced to marry. Hadn't I been told my whole life to love who I wanted? This was not what or who I wanted.

"Sir, if I may be so kind." Soul began only to freeze as the doors opened again.

"Please shoot me." The albino muttered as Blackstar came to stand beside him. Wes Evans stood regally before the large crowd as he shifted his red orbed eyes to his younger brother. Soul stiffened as he unconsciously moved to cover his, well he now had no clue what Maka was to him anymore.

"Don't interfere with things that don't pertain to us little brother." The elder Evans sibling ordered. Soul bared his teeth in anger as he watched Crona cuddle the non-cheerful Albarn girl.

"Maka-chan seems to not have a choice I'm afraid." Tsubaki whispered causing the group to look up confused.

"What do you mean Tsubaki?" Blackstar asked as Maka was whisked, from the room by her new lover, Soul felt his heart crumble as he watched the doors close behind her retreating form.

"A commoner has no need for feelings from the elite of society." Wes said as he took a seat and ordered a host forward. Anger flowed through the albinos veins.

"She's our friend." The twin's unison cry rang out in anger. Soul took a seat on the couch in deep thought. He was Maka's boyfriend, an honor he knew no other man held.

"Please tell me you don't really want me to eat this." I beg eyeing the raw fish before me. I hate raw fish.

"So tell me Maka, how long have you been this radiant, since you were little?" Crona asked in her flamboyant voice. Was this lady serious or was she actually crazy.

"You have to try this, my darling." Crona rejoiced as she ate the tuna with haste making me cringe in disgust. No one was coming for me were they? I guess Soul really didn't love me like he said.

"So Maka, tell me about yourself. Your father didn't say much." The pink haired woman said. Like hell I tell you.

"It's complicated." I muse now regretting everything I had told the albino.

"I see, well we do have the rest of our lives." She smiled as I flinch backwards.

"No we don't, Crona I can't marry you, papa and mama told you I'd marry you but I refuse to. I love someone else." I whisper, even if that someone else doesn't love me. I watched as Crona sat speechless for a moment before a smile cracked her face. Well it was more like a lunatics smile actually.

"You love someone else? Why Maka, that's such a ridiculous notion, we are meant for eachother." Crona laughed. Yep indeed a lunatic, this bitch was crazy!

"Um, Crona, I'd like to be your friend but, right now you scare me." Understatement, but I'm not about to tell a crazy person I hate them. My life may be messed up, but I like it.

"We can be friends?" okay, why is she suddenly upset?

"No I don't wont' to be friends I want to be lovers!" Oh, that's why. So she really was crazy, maybe I should start being a better judge of character. Crona launched herself unto me as I tried to retreat from the room and get to the others.

"I can take you to your mothers." Crona whispered. I froze, this crazy person could take me to see my mother. Crona must have noticed my hesitation because an even bigger smile split her face. Maybe I should just go with it and see what happens.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL OR OURAN HOST CLUB

Soul glared as he marched the floor of his bedroom. He needed a plan to get Maka back, even if he had to do it alone. Of course, going in alone was going to be tuff. With a heavy sigh, he fell onto his bed miserable. The angel of his demons was about to be unattainable forever and he was clueless to his next move.

"You're stupid aint ya buddy." Blackstar smirked as he jumped through the window with ease.

"I'm four stories up, how did you get here?" Soul asked ignoring the jibe his friend made.

"We climbed the tree outside your window." Eli stated as he and the others made their entrance known. Soul nodded as his fellow club members found a seat and waited for him to speak. Problem was he had no clue what to say. He was a musician's son not a public speaker.

"Maybe if you could think of where the two might be?" Tsubaki said as he gently tried to calm the albino's nerves.

"Maybe we should check the most expensive places and then check the poor places." Kid said taking charge since his friend seemed unable to do so.

"Uh Kid, their at the park." Pat said as he closed his phone. All eyes turned to the youngest twin in confusion.

"Say what, how do you know?" Blackstar asked taking the small cell phone from him.

"Were twins!" the boys yelled in unison.

"And that means," Soul asked.

"Special twin powers," Tsubaki smiled as the twins nodded at their friend.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go get our commoner back!" Blackstar yelled. The group cheered as they exited the home.

I hate this spot, not because of the scenic view of the lake and sakura trees. But, because he told me he loved me here. He lied that day and now here I am with her, my betrothed. I guess I should just keep pretending to be a guy and go with it, that seems to be my parents idea. Crona said she could take me to my mother, was that a lie? Can I really see my mama again after so long?

"Maka-chan, it's beautiful isn't it?" Crona asks me as she gently takes my hand. This doesn't feel right, and I know this is wrong for me.

"Yeah it is," I reply monotone as I stare at a family of ducks swimming in the pond. My answer seems to have made Crona happy for now. We leave for France tomorrow, the day of the Shibusen dance. I never did get an outfit, or a date. I wonder how my life will be now that I'm to be married? On the other side of the parks lake I could see a group of kids from school, I think their names were Jackie, Kim, Ox, and Harvar. I wasn't quite sure.

"You seem distracted, should I kiss you and see what happens?" Crona asked leaning into my personal space. I cower back hoping someone would rescue me. Of course maybe this is just some horrible dream and in actuality I should be planning dinner. Yeah unlikely, that would be like saying Soul was going to spring out over the bench and kick Crona into the pond and rescue his princess.

"YAHOO! I THE GREAT AND AWSOME BLACKSTAR WILL SAVE YOU!" a kick landed on Crona's face as she flew towards the lake. The twins smirked as they raced to cover the pink haired girls line of sight.

"Maka-chan, take this note read it and then make it happen," Tsubaki instructed before helping Blackstar get the twins and disappear.

"Such horrid brats," Crona snarled after climbing from the watery snare. I smile before tucking away the note.

"Crona, before we leave tomorrow, may we go to the school dance?" I ask timidly, Soul teased me constantly about my inability to flirt and be sexy, god I hope he was wrong.

"Anything for you my princess," Crona bowed as I held back puke and smiled.


	12. the end

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATE OR OURAN HOST CLUB

"I'm glad that we could come to this conclusion Mr. Albarn," Medusa smiled as she watched the dancing teens. It was Shibusen academy's end of the year dance. All the students, teachers, and parents were attending. Soul remained seated in the back shrouded by darkness, she hadn't arrived yet and he was beginning to doubt she would.

"Give her time Soul-kun, she has to play her cards right." Tsubaki whispered as the host went about their business making the guest happy.

"I just hope our daughters learn to love each other." Kami said as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She had picked a knee length black dress, and wore her hair in a ball; her forest green eyes watched the many dancing students as she searched for her daughter.

"I'm just glad you could make it from Paris my dear Kami." Medusa said as she eyed the other woman.

"You simply want my ex-husbands company." Kami stated as she took a sip of red wine. Medusa frowned before covering it up and pointing out their daughters entrances. Maka was wearing a light green dress that reached her knees and her hair hung down to her shoulder blades. Crona wore a short red dress with a slit on the side and a regal smile on her face.

"She looks twisted." Kid snarled holding Eli safely behind him.

"So ugly," Pat laughed as Blackstar was quick to agree.

"Make your move when you see fit Soul." Tsubaki said as Soul's eyes followed the green-eyed blonde. Wes had now joined the other adults by the time Maka and Crona had come in.

"Mama, you're here, but how!" I ask running to her side and embrace her. I felt her pull back as she gripped my shoulders.

"From now on Maka, you are a child of wealth." Kami told me as I look at her disbelieving.

"But mama, I love someone else, I can't marry her." I whisper. I fall back as the sound of skin meeting skin echo's throughout the now silent room. The sting in my right cheek stuns me. Mama had just hit me, but why. Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and soft lips kiss my ear.

"You're a bitch, unfit to be called a mother." Soul growled as Wes tried to pull him away from me. I'm too stunned to act on my own as I watch him fight for me.

"She looks up to you and you repay her by leaving her and then giving her to some weird woman she doesn't even love. At one time, I thought all that mattered was my family's money and fame. I had no friends and I made sure to remain distant from everyone and alienate myself. But, Maka showed me a different point of view. My names Soul Eater Evans and I love your daughter more than even my own life." He finished as he held me closer to him refusing to let go. I knew then that he would rather die than to see me hurt. He was my protector.

"Stupid boy, you have no right to mingle in the affairs of adults." Medusa snarled advancing on the Evans child. Wes placed a hand infront of her signaling her to stop.

"Enough, I have watched him grow, and never has he shown this much energy in one thing or person." The elder Evans announced. By now, the entire host club was beside us, protecting me with their bodies.

"Wes, you may be the head of your parents business but what Medusa say's is true, your still a child so let us adults handle this." Spirit repeated, as I remained frozen and near tears on the floor in Soul's arms.

"It's going to be okay, Maka I promise." He told me wiping away my fallen tears with the pad of his thumbs. I could only nod as Crona stomped forward with a sadistically crazed look on her face.

"Give me back my promised one." She laughed raising the sword she had obtained from the hallway outside. Soul tossed me behind him as he raised his arms out to protect my whole figure. My eyes widen as blood from his chest cover me and our friends and family. Wes and the host are screaming Soul's name as Medusa laughs and congratulates her daughter. Mama and papa are paralyzed with fear like me by the time help comes. Cops escort out Medusa and Crona Gorgon, as Soul holds my hand tighter as he fights for consciousness. His pain must be great but he still holds on to me, refusing to let go even when they try to load him in the ambulance.

It's been a week since the incident and I still haven't left Soul's side. Blackstar and the others have come by every other day leaving me alone here for the remaining ones, not that I mind. Mama and papa have once again gone their own ways and I have moved out of papa's home and into an apartment.

"Maka, any more water?" Soul asks hoarsely as I help him drink from the cup. He still can't sit up and I can't help but feel guilty every time I see the scar when they clean his bandages. I think he knows because he holds my hand tightly dragging himself to sit up. He's been pushing himself like this for the past two days, it worries me.

"Stop thinking about it." He orders as I try to smile. I protest when his feet hit the floor beside me and he tries to stand. He's holding onto his iv stand for support as he brings me infront of him.

"Your still thinking about it." He accuses as he stands shirtless before me. Well duh, I'm thinking about it because its infront of me.

"I'll dance with you until you stop thinking about it." He laughs as we begin to sway back and forth. Even this slight movements causing him pain as I hold his forearms and look into his red eyes.

"You idiot, why didn't you just give me to her, you wouldn't be here if you had." I snap. I gasp as he stops and clings me to his chest. The bandages tickle my cheek as he pets my hair and begins to shake.

"I can't lose you angel, I need you more than you know. I love you and I would die to make you happy." He whispers as I fight back my own tears.

"I can't lose you either Soul, never do something this stupid ever again." I order.

"As long as you never try to marry another crazy girl." He laughs, both of us are crying not noticing our friends watching from the door. Nope the only thing we notice is the soft beeping of Soul's heart monitor as we sway back and forth to the music of our hearts.

"I love you Maka,"

"I love you Soul," in my pocket holds the letter that saved me….

**Maka, **

**go to the dance at school I'll save you.**

**Love, Soul**


End file.
